clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Alxeedo111/5
Archives 1] • 2] • 3] • 4] Current] WOOT! 5th talk page! =DDDDD ---- FIRST! FIRST POST =DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD --Hal Homsar Solo ''Dreams of an Absolution'' 04:49, January 23, 2010 (UTC) PS: I hope I don't seem annoying, but I was the one who edited the Party section on the Main Page about the Cave Expedition. I guess I didn't did a good job on it... and do you like my new sig? Help. Hey there. Im new here, and i cant seem to edit my user page, it keeps saying that i don't have permission, but when editing my talk page, it works. Please help. IM BK MAN! hey alexeedo! 2 things Gimme some templates (lol): SeenBoxCreator and Antiquittersssociety. Numbah 2!!!!! PARTY! For who:N/A Users Invited: Hat Pop,Alexeedo111,ClubPenguinArchives,Barkjon,Sharkbate Server: Mammoth Rooms: Town then Dojo then Hidden Lake Day: March 30th 2010 Time: 6:00 (our time) Penguin Storm: Ur choice Hope you can make it! Make Sure to wear a party hat! Invite other users! Nomination to The Penguin Oscars 2010 You have been nominated for The Penguin Oscars in the following categories: *Best Costume: Checkered shoes, hoodie, black sunglasses, green baseball cap I forgot to put you on the Ultimate Platinum Award so you're getting a silver award (for those who dont have a nomination or i forgot to put) Check out this page for stats and for voting on the Penguin Oscars 2010. Good luck, -- [[User:Childpengu1|'IM NOT A MONS†ER!']] HAPPY 2010!!Brand New Videos! 04:07, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Some awards Hey Alx. It's been a while since I've given out my awards... so, here are some awards I should've given to you a LOOOOOONNNGGGGGG time ago. File:Hal Homsar Solo award.png|My regular trust award. File:Hal's friendship award.jpg|My friendship award (sorry about the .jpeg, heh heh heh). Hope you like them old buddy. --Hal Homsar Solo ''Dreams of an Absolution'' 06:49, January 25, 2010 (UTC) More Templates once again,i need 2 templetes. Numbah 1) Completed Sith Club Quiz. Numbah 2) This user has made over 100 edits. Hope you can return the favor. Party - CPW Gathering Hi there! You are invited to my 1st Annual CPW Gathering. Here are the details: Date: Friday February 12, 2010 Time: 3:45 PM Penguin Standard Time (Snow Forts Clock) Server: Check back here prior to the party. I do not want full servers. Room: Dojo Courtyard. Sign here if you are coming! I hope you can make it! [[User:ClubPenguinArchives|'ClubPenguinArchives']] Talk to Me! 15:42, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Blog Post Invitation to The Game Wiki Hi! Well, I invite you to go to The Game Wiki, a new wiki created by me! =D! Well, I need you because I think you are a good editor and I think you could help me in that wiki... If you think you could help me with something in there, just message me! The wiki is: http://thegames.wikia.com/wiki/The_Game_Wiki Thanks! -- ''Childpengu1'' Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 22:44, February 5, 2010 (UTC) I need you... I need you because I need templates. Could you help me in this? -- ''Childpengu1'' Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 23:11, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Puffle Party Alx? I hope I'm not bugging you with messages (I already typed like 2 new messages here :P), but I haven't seen you in a while. It's been weeks, my good friend! (lol) I miss ya around here! Please reply to my messages ASAP, alright? BTW, the Puffle Party is coming up! --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] 大家一起喜羊羊! (Everybody together: Pleasant Goat!) 17:19, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Help Haiti Hi! Well, Im inviting you to check the following page for trying to help Haiti: User:Childpengu1/Haiti. Thanks! -- ''Childpengu1'' Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 22:40, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Chinese New Year friendship gift Hi Hello Alexeedo111! Can you meet me on Snow Drift on the Beacon? Im Penguinnate2 and I am with Hal. The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 17:23, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! A LOT OF THANKS! I needed you for that. If you can make a "stub" template, a "game" template and "console" template, that would be great! -- ''Childpengu1'' Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 17:47, February 13, 2010 (UTC) RE:Meet OK,I am in the town when you come bk on The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 17:51, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ---- Dancing Penguin Meet Hey Alexeedo! Can you meet me on CP? Server: Frozen Room: Boiler Room P.S. After we add,we can annoy Mwa Mwa's! The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 22:54, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Re-add Hey... I've been waiting for weeks to re-add you in CP, but you were only on for some minutes like a few days ago... so when you get back, can you please re-add me (you're my best friend, of course!)? *Server: Cold Front *Place: Ninja Hideout Cya best friend! XD =D --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] 大家一起喜羊羊! (Everybody together: Pleasant Goat!) 04:02, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Reminder Today is "Penguins for Haiti"! Hope to see you there! -- ''Childpengu1'' Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 18:11, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Yo! Hey Alx! I never really got a chance to say hi to ya this morning, so... hey there! =D! --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] 大家一起喜羊羊! (Everybody together: Pleasant Goat!) 21:01, February 20, 2010 (UTC) YIPEEE! THANKS! THANKS FOR RE-ADDING ME ON CP! You're the greatest buddy ever!!! --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] 大家一起喜羊羊! (Everybody together: Pleasant Goat!) 07:17, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey Alx. May you please meet me on CP? Do you know who Rockhoppedude2 is? Well, I am his cousin and I use his account. So dont think I am him. How about Klondike, HQ? The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 14:49, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ... Hi... I would've said this 2 days ago, but... I don't really deserve to be your friend. Or even best friend... on Monday, I was on dinnah break (dinner break lol) when you came on the shout box, but I think you went off when I came back. Yesterday, due to PST, I didn't really get to say hi to you in the morning, cuz 4:00 AM PST (in my state) is supposed to be 7:00 AM EST, right? Also, I came on a little later than usual that night, and never really got to say bye to ya... Another thing, I thought you liked my awards... Sorry about breaking our friendship in this way, I'm not gonna remove you in CP, but just let me know if you wanna be friends with me in the wiki again. Sorry for this really long message, and bye, I guess... --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] 大家一起喜羊羊! (Everybody together: Pleasant Goat!) 04:59, February 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hey Alx. It sounds great to meet at Klondike and HQ! Can you chage it to Sleet and Boiler Room? I am there with Bigbird96 and Squishy now. Come at 6:00 OK? The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 21:21, February 24, 2010 (UTC) I'M VERY SORRY! I'm sorry about my last message! I didn't really mean to break our friendship this way, it was just me overreacting... in fact, I really wanted our friendship to go on... I'm very sorry, and I really hope you accept my apology! (I know, this isn't really much of a great apology...) Sorry for letting you down Alx!! <=( --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] 大家一起喜羊羊! (Everybody together: Pleasant Goat!) 06:21, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hi Alx! Sorry about yesterday. I was doing homework. Can we meet on CP now? I also have a friend aw ard for you! The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 12:29, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Can you help me? Can you help me? User:Childpengu1/Videos/Cast -- ''Childpengu1'' Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 03:11, February 26, 2010 (UTC) BEST FRIENDS FOREVAH! Hey there! I know that yesterday was half-good and half-bad, but it as really fun hanging out on CP yesterday (and I thank Sharky for that XD)! I had a lot of fun! Also, THANKS FOR THE STAR AWARD! I'm very proud to be the first to recieve it! I would like it if you put my awards on your page, too! Cya! --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] 大家一起喜羊羊! (Everybody together: Pleasant Goat!) 06:39, February 26, 2010 (UTC) RE:Its okay Yeah,that is a good idea,maybe I could do the same with Shark..... The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 12:04, February 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hi! Yup,I am Penguinnate2. Also,Rhdude2 is my cousin! He got blocked though (sob). he told me when he is unblocked,he is quitting The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 03:13, February 27, 2010 (UTC) RE: Cool! I think it was trool feeding,that is what Zapwire said on Fanon....... Check blog locks for Zapwire The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 03:16, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Until 2011? That long? I wish that he would be unblocked The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 03:20, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Misson/Comment While you are at it,comment on my use page,then click the limo thing and go to my HQ for some missons! The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 03:24, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I guess... Ummm... hi... I was a bit offended at you last night, but I know you wouldn't mean to do that already. (You know how much I hate being ignored around the wiki and CP, don't you?) And yes, I changed my mind. I'll SURELY come to your party! 11:00 AM seems the best time for me, and besides, why would I want to miss my best friend's party?!?!? NOT ME! lol... But, I can often get angry easily, just letting you know... Well, cya on the wiki! --Hal Homsar Solo YUME Biyori 07:05, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Mega Party Hi!!! Umm, I Wanna Go To The Mega Party But Im From Argentina And I Dont Know At What Time It Would Be Sooo, Can U Plz Tell Me? Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 12:01, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Misson 5 is being made! Be there agent,to stop a long time enemy..... The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 14:18, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Mega Party Thx, I Will Super Dooper Try To Go --Merbat Talk to me! 20:37, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi!! Hey there, my good friend! I would've typed this on Sunday, bur I didn't. So... about last Friday, it was mainly my fault... I was overreacting again... and in fact, yesterday, I wasn't certain if I should even come to your party, but it's ok, I'll come to the party (and my real life friend might come!). I saw ya on the shout box yesterday... Also, please come to my birthday party!!! :D! --Hal Homsar Solo YUME Biyori 06:23, March 2, 2010 (UTC) PS: CPW is featured in Wikia Spotlight! :DDDDDDDDDDDDD Also, I'm happy for you winning the igloo of the month! ULTRA :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Danay3131 Hello Alx. It seems that Danay3131 has sworn (again). He was blocked yesterday for swearing by Sea,after I told him. Then,I geuss somebody unblocked him,and he swore again. I want him blocked for infinite,because he was swearing.... at me! The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 12:28, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Hiya! Hey Alx! I am still wondering,what should my next misson be about? Im gonna make a poll about it,and you can vote! Also,make sure you comment on my page! The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 12:36, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Mega Party... Hey Alx, when is your Mega Party gonna start? I've been waiting for a while, and so were some other penguins... reply when ya get back! --Hal Homsar Solo YUME Biyori 19:19, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry... Sorry Alx, but... I decided to host a stand-in party (in other words, I did my own Mega Party in my igloo), and it was successful! I didn't take any photos, but still, it was a success! I felt sorry for ya though, cuz you missed your own party... well, cya later! --Hal Homsar Solo YUME Biyori 20:36, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Don't mind it. Don't mind it at all. I missed it cuz i had to do work. It's fine. ZacknjessWATCH THE TWO SHOW OR ELSE!!! YAY! 01:44, March 7, 2010 (UTC) DID I MISSS IT? THE PARTY? I FORGOT ABOUT IT!12yz12ab Talk to me 02:20, March 7, 2010 (UTC) <=) Hiya! I know it was quite hard for me to forgive you about the Mega Party, but, I'm saying this. Apology accepted! Btw, I might make a little something as a token of our friendship. :D It was quite fun on IRC yesterday! :DDDDDDDDDD If you can come tomorrow (I mean Sunday XD), we could hang out together on CP, just the two of us, to make up for the Mega Party that never happened... sounds like a great idea? Bye! --Hal Homsar Solo YUME Biyori 03:19, March 7, 2010 (UTC) PS: My birthday will be coming NEXT SUNDAY! JUST A REMINDER!!!!!!!111!!!! LOL... I'm being a bit weird at this point, and I noticed that you didn't make it to any of my past parties, so I'm reminding ya right now. MEGA-PARTY Oh if your internet didn't work it is okay... NO worries! ♫Ellyppi♫Talk 2 me! Check out my blog! 09:51, March 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: Apology No worries Alx! The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 12:12, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Events! Bad Romance Video I will need you for the recording of the Bad Romance video. Here are the details: *Date: March 13, 2010 *Time: 2:00 pm PST *Place: Server Chinook, Mine If you cannot go, please answer me after you read this, for changing the information. -- ''Childpengu1'' Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 22:30, March 7, 2010 (UTC) It's ok!--'''Daisy13103 Wait, what did you say? 23:00, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Yo, Alx! It might be surprising for me to say this, but... I was very bored yesterday. The shout box was pretty much empty, and barely anyone talked on IRC last morning. Speaking of IRC... remeber last Saturday? We were having a blast there! Yes, I AM Cantonese, FINALLY someone who knows that! I know I'm forgiving you about da Mega Party again, but I felt like it! No worries, my friend! As for me, well, I worry. A lot. Don't ask why. See you around, my awesome friend! --Hal Homsar Solo YUME Biyori 07:54, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Hiya! Hey Alx! How are you doing? Anyways,it's alright that you missed the Mega Party. (sisters/snow internet connenction) Do you want to come to my awesome CPW gathering? It's June 12,on Glacier. Some cool users (Burpy678,Spongebobrocks09,Sonic the Hedgehog,etc) are comming too! Follow the link to my blog,and it will lead you there! User: Gary the Gaget Dude User talk: Gary the Gaget Dude User blog: Gary the Gaget Dude 12:26, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for trying it! =) -- ''Childpengu1'' SUPPORT ME ON THIS PLEASE! 02:04, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Hello, I want to ask you permission to make my Userpage.Apparently, The system won't let me. Wonderweez 02:36, March 9, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez =D! Hey, best friend! (lol) Thx for coming to my b-day party! (I bet the afternoon party would be a BLAST XD) Also, I checked my b-day presents page - so, THANKS for the present! You're the GREATEST friend ever!!!!!!!11 (I so can't wait to literly unwrap it on Sunday to see what's in there XDDDDDD) :DDDDDDD! Bye! --Hal Homsar Solo YUME Biyori 06:43, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi I am back. YAY!! Hilow! Hilow, Alx! I sure can't wait for Sunday, either! And sorry to break this to ya, but I kinda guessed what my periwinkle present is... maybe not... I really hope you can make it to my birthday party! (I know, last week was a bummer, because the Mega Party that I've been waiting for didn't happen, but you know what? At times, my laggy internet often closed unexpectedly!) Also, I'm impressed with your blog post about the Penguin Play Awards 2010! I'm also excited about it! :D Well, see ya! (runs off singing a song) (I'm not telling what song, but my sig says all XD) (I'll give you a hint: It's the LIGHT BLUE words on my siggy!) --Hal Homsar Solo YUME Biyori 06:54, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Today's the day Today is the recording of the Bad Romance video, can you please go? *Time: 2:00 PST. **Place: Mine ***Server: Chinook See ya there! -- ''Childpengu1'' SUPPORT ME ON THIS PLEASE! 19:57, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi Alx! I don't really have much to say though, except for saying hi! (lol) Right now, I'm drilling the floor of my own igloo... urgh, bored. This time I tried destorying my own iggy because of boredom... but it's ok, it's not really being destoryed! I really hope you can come to meh b-day party on SUNDAY... yesh, Sunday-the-fun-day. (The 14th, yo.) My igloo's decorated for it! And... I just noticed something. This user talk page is the talk page that I edited the most! No wonder why we're good friends :D! Well, bye! --Hal Homsar Solo YUME Biyori 21:17, March 13, 2010 (UTC) PS: PERIWINKLE FOR TEH WIN....YESH!!!!!!11 No problem! There's no problem, we filmed with several dancers, but after all im gonna mention you in the credits. Get well soon, see ya! -- ''Childpengu1'' SUPPORT ME ON THIS PLEASE! 21:17, March 14, 2010 (UTC) =) Hey Alx! Yeah, it's supposed to be 7:00 EDT/4:00 PDT XD, so you're right! (I'm glad I gave ya that time zone award, you do deserve it!) The party's about to start, so get ready for epicness! :) Comment here if you want to, and I'm making a mini-mission for meh HQ! It will be fun! Also, get well soon! <:) PS: PURIFIER, BACKWARDS PERIWINKLE, AND ALL THE REST. XD (I'm being ridiculous) --Hal Homsar Solo YUME Biyori 22:31, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Alx! Hey there! Thanks for coming to meh b-day party! I declare it semi-successful, since I got a bit annoyed for most of the party, but it went well! That's why I said the party was ruined... Also, I would've waved to you before you left, but I was in my GUARDIAN DOG COSTUME, and turned to a statue instead! Only then I realized it was too late -_- Z z Z Z Z z Z z Z z Z z Z z... Oh, I am such a fool. Nevermind that... also, thanks on commenting on meh bloggy post! I was VERY happy once I saw that comment! And, in order for me to stop being annoying, I'll close this comment... with meh signature. Mooooo, I'm being a snail now! I'm getting insanely ridiculous... well, bye! --Hal Homsar Solo YUME Biyori 04:23, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi-lo (without the w) I'm ok with all the hilows, even though I was thinking "Oh make up your mind already!" when I saw that XD. Well anyways... HIGHlow! I have heard that word before I met you, thanks to a Homestar Runner cartoon :D (That word is hilow btw) (with a HYPHEN, but oh well, I'm being insanly unawesome) I'm mostly annoyed during the party (Ahem, my eyepatch... hey, I'm not the one who was going through a time warp), but I enjoyed having ya around, because it just makes the party more fun! I PERFER NEW BLUE... Shhh... I perfer old blue actually. Now, I can't make up my mind... I still can't get the Moss Key Pin yet, since I kept shrinking when I was chasing the ORANGE GIANT squid... stupid air bubbles, urgh... I could go for some cow snails, but what I meant by cow snail is the Chinese translation for snail - shell cow. I made a fourtune digging through that Mine Cave patch o' dirt though! It takes hard work, coffee, a shovel, a hard hat, and LOTS OF HUMOR to get coins XD Woah, I can't believe it. This is my longest message as of now! OH NOES... And I agree that Guardian Dogs need to be trained to wave! They just can't get it right!!! :-( I'm done... See ya! PS: Goldsmitting rulez. --Hal Homsar Solo YUME Biyori 05:31, March 16, 2010 (UTC) B-Day Party Invitation Hello! You are invited to my B-day Party! It will be on May 16th,2010. It will be on Rainbow,6:00 EST. If Rainbow is full,I will decide on IRC for a new server. Click the image,and go to the sign up page! Hope you can make it! Gary the Gaget Dude 12:39, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Hiya!! Hey Alx, ya got meh extremely looooooooong message? I'm just making sure, since I didn't get a reply lol. Btw, I'm usually on weekdays ONLY around night (of course I'm more active on weekends), because I'm also busy... *high-fives* I don't like time zone differences. You already know why... (falls asleep snoring) Whoops, my bad. I felt a bit sleepy there... lol, it's 10:31 PDT there... well, bye! And btw... HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.... (toooooo many oooooo's) YEAH!!!! Ok, bye! --Hal Homsar Solo YUME Biyori 05:32, March 18, 2010 (UTC) PS: ZEH PENGUIN PLAY AWARDS WILL ROCK!!!!!!11! Also, I know I said this a dozen times, but we're friends, right? :D?!?!?!? RE:Sorry You can't make it? Thta's too bad,but my party did'nt start yet..... It is on May 16th Gary the Gaget Dude 20:44, March 19, 2010 (UTC) KNOCK KNOCK!! Who's there? It's me!!! No, I'm NOT into knock-knock jokes that much, to be honest. Yeah, I also get VERY angry about time zone differences. >:| Espically yesterday, I was home late because of activities, and my stupid time zone (PDT) was ruining everything for me when I realized that you were on the shout box, but already left. :( I'm getting tired of just using talk pages... Also, sorry about the o''' overload, I was being an idiot. Seriously, that video camera item on CP should also have an special dance action, like the reporter camera. And, I really hope you're right about us being BEST friends!! :D? <-- *questioning happy face* --Hal Homsar Solo YUME Biyori 06:25, March 20, 2010 (UTC) PS: *dozes off* AH! It's 11:25 '''PM PDT!!!!! I'm still staying up for a while, and it was a FRIDAY as I'm typing this. I'M HYPER XDDDDDD Z z Z z Z z Z Ugh, I hope this is going to be a relaxing day.I had to sleep in the dark due to a power outage. But I had something to drink, and now I am HYPER!!!!!!!!! :D Wonderweez 18:05, March 20, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Apology... (part 1) Hi there Alx... sorry about everything that happened this morning. I was feeling left out when we were in the Backstage, and during the start of Brook's olympic thing, I got more upset... and... I can't say much yet. I gtg, but I'll say more once I got back. Cya!!! --Hal Homsar Solo YUME Biyori 19:47, March 20, 2010 (UTC) A short message Hi Alx, just a short message, since it's 11:36 PM PDT there, then I'll go on with Part 2 later (I hope I can remember it by tomorrow... -_-). *yawns* This isn't really much of a message... either... *chuckles, then dozes off suddenly, and woke up with a start* All I really hope now is that we're at least still friends. sigh... Guess I'll going to sleep then. Z z Z z Z z Z z Z z Z z Z z Z z Z z Z z Z z Z z Z z Z z Z z Z z --Hal Homsar Solo YUME Biyori 06:40, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Re:Redirects Thanks for making those redirects, although I ask you to use a minimal amount of redirects. Remember, only make a redirect if people are going to link to that article name or search it. Most invalid search results bring up the correct, desired one anyway. Thanks. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 19:18, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :Oh okay, thanks for doing that. I thought you pulled a Spider there :p (he made a redirect of every word ever). I just wanna advise you to leave a clear summary when doing that, though. Thanks. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 19:24, March 21, 2010 (UTC)